The nature of bioenergetic processes is such that in experimental terms a wide spectrum of scientific disciplines are necessary to describe the molecular events that are involved, even in the millisecond time range. The large number of mechanistic elements and interlocking controlling parameters which are fused tightly together make the problem one of immense complexity. From a medical standpoint the understanding of the nature of biological free energy, its form, its conservation and transfer is a fundamental unit of the control and improvement of health. For these reasons we feel that the only way to tackle the problems is to adopt a strict systematic approach using scientists whose interests span from the basic molecular and physical events to a level where findings can be immediately applicable to health problems. For this we acknowledge the Program Project Grant as being perhaps the only way to make headway. In accordance with the above considerations, the goals of the Program Project GM 12202 were, in the -10 year, focused on one fundamental area of study, "Membrane Molecular Biology". Four levels of study were defined within this fundamental area of research, namely the molecular structure of membrane components, membrane structure at the molecular level, membrane component interaction at the molecular level, and the molecular mechanisms of trans-membrane phenomena.